The present invention relates generally to field instruments for use in geological-engineering, prospecting and geological surveying work and has particular reference to soil samplers.
The invention can be applied in construction practice, geological exploration and in other fields whenever information of soil bedding and components is necessary.
The invention can find most utility when used for soil sampling and drilling rather shallow boreholes (up to 30 m deep) in loose and unstable soils.